second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Qeni-Ghirgaam
"The Radioactive queen of the Coalition." A world full of conflict and isolation radioactive in all ways located in the outer edges of galactic space '''Qeni-Ghirgaam '''was once a tiny far flung Zracon colony. The world populace all live in methane pressed domed cites, though it's radiation and location made Qeni-Ghirgaam not heavily valued by the priests of the Union. Though when the Great southeastern war broke out the Shalani Coalition launched offensives into Zracon space along its borders to support the Commonwealth in the war. Shalani Navy conducted orbital strike operations on the planet preparing for a invasion, until they were driven out by the Yaanari's incoming fleet though this move proved advantageous to them and their allies. The war ended in spring of 2267 and the world was ceded over to the Shalani coalition. Instantly when the Shalani military began establishing a presence on what to them seemed like a Radioactive hell hole full of religious fanatic's became violent, as members of the light purifiers sect on the world began forming 'Anti-Shadow' militias to fight the Shalani. This planetary conflict would last for almost a year with both sides killing each other in quick but bloody skirmish's until the Shalani joined the Galactic Entente in 2268. Upon membership the Shalani army commander on the world with a directive from the Shalani's then president stating that the conflict would end if the rebels general populace and members of Qeni-Ghirgaan's priesthood would acknowledge the authority of the Shalani government stop forceful conversations and slavery. In exchange the Shalani government would view the light as a legitimate religion per the Entente Declaration on Sapient's Rights, and allowed them to practice their faith. Many in priesthood at first were suspicious, but decided to comply with suggestion from the Redeemers sect as they were fearful of their faith being wiped out; but also ambitious that acting in good faith might attract potential Shalani over to the light. Unfortunately not all agreed with many in the priesthood leaving declaring heresy as they believed that Xenos couldn't be dealt with and thus joining the rebel militias. Tensions never dissipated as with the Shalani-Zracon war breakout, rebels attacked government communication and administration centers killing all they find in the nane of "Xeno justice." During the 2290's and early 2300's saw the outbreak of the Yaanari-Entente war. With Shalani forces away in Alir space, the rebels decided to make their move by attacking a government facility. Not having the Forces to spare to put down the attack the government asked for the Entente intelligence Agency's to assist with the crew of the GES Cint take back the facility during the S11 Facility Raid, which heavily crippled the rebel operations. When the Last Light happened with the vanishing of the Zracon Union, many within the rebels saw that their chance for reunification with their union was gone most realizing the struggle they fought for was lost decided to commit suicide or surrender to the authorities effectively ending the rebels. The Scorching of Nidira and the coming of the Last Light reignited some xenophobic attitudes within the populace, but most have accepted their new way of life with many shocked by the immense destruction the light caused. Category:Planets Category:Worlds Category:Galactic Entente